Behind Enemy Lives
by koalainglasses
Summary: Harry and Draco get there bodie's switched. WHat will they do if the potion that caused this turns out to be virtually impossible to reverse- DMHG, HPGW
1. Switch

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything realated to Harry Potter

* * *

Monday, Week 1 Dungeons

"This year you will be assigned to someone from the other house as your Potion's partner. No complaints, or ten points from your house."

Harry groaned internally. How could Snape do this to them? He'd always disliked Harry, but taking it out on everybody else? That just shows how sick and sadistic Snape really was.

"First pair- Potter and Malfoy. Next- Granger and Parkinson." Harry groaned to himself again- he had to sit next to Malfoy all year? _Why? Why are you doing this to me God? What did I do to deserve this? _

Wednesday, Week 1, Dungeons

"_Potter! _Go get our friggin ingredients you ass hole. "Draco Malfoy spat into Harry's ear.

"_Fine. _What do we need" Draco spouted off a long and complicated list of ingredients and Harry stood and walked over to the other wall where all the ingredients were stored. When he got back to their table Draco grabbed a knife and slammed it down on the table.

"Chop, Potter."

"No, I don't want to. You chop, Malfoy"

"No, you."

"You"

"No,You"

"You"

"No,You"

"You"

"Oh this is really mature." Hermione turned around to face the two boys. "Here's another knife, Harry, You chop the roots, Draco, chop the leaves. It's as simple as that, so stop arguing." She turned around again but only after rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly.

"Stupid mud blood bitch."

"What did you say" Hermione turned around, and took the knife out of Harry's hand, pushing the pile of half chopped roots at Malfoy. "Chop, Malfoy"

Friday, Week 1, Dungeons

Harry walked into Potions on Friday and sat down next to Malfoy.

"Get me a stick, Potter."

"Get you a what"

"A stick, Y'know those things that come from trees? A stick! There in a pile over there."

Harry stood and retrieved the stick, slamming it down on the table as he sat down. "Anything else, your majesty"

"No that will be all. You are dismissed."

Harry was infuriated at Draco's statement. _How dare he talk to me like that? How dare he?_

Potter, I said you were dismissed, now get out of my sight"

Harry had ignored it the first time, but the second, something in him snapped, and he swung his fist at Malfoy, connecting with the bubbling cauldron, and spilling the contents all over both of the boys. Harry felt the world around him become nothing more than a swirling mass of colors, before hitting the cold stone of the dungeon floor.

Saturday, Week 1, Hospital wing

Draco opened his eyed only to see that the world hadn't focused itself yet. He decided to close his eyes and try to go back to sleep when Madame Pomfrey came in, brushing side the curtain.

"Well, Mr. Potter. You sure had a few of us a little worried for a while there. Your friends are waiting outside if you feel up to seeing them."

"Yeah sure, let them in."

She turned and left the room and a few minutes later the curtain was disturbed again by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry we're glad you're all right. That potion could have seriously hurt you."

"Yeah mate, Well, it could have hurt Malfoy too, but whatever. Who cares about him"

Draco was confused, why were Weasley here? He wondered why granger was here too, but he didn't mind her. She was hot- for a mud blood. And why were they calling him Harry?

_FLASHBACK_

_Snape stood at the front of the classroom, writing something on the chalkboard. "This potion, commonly called the body mind soul potion, is usually used to give a person total control of their body and enhance their abilities. However, if it is used improperly, it can have severe complications, including removing a person's conscious mind from their body. If two people are affected at the same time, it can result in a sort of body switching occurrence. You don't want to know what will happen to the person who screws around with this potion. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey 'Mione, Can you get me a mirror? I think My lip's swollen." He asked her, with as much politeness as he could manage.

"Yeah Harry. Just a minute." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a small compact mirror, which she handed to Draco.

"Thanks." He opened the compact, and held it in front of his face, and had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from screaming.

The face in the mirror wasn't his. It was Harry Potter's.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Why don't you just take your mouse and click on that little button down there. The one that says 'go' . Go on. There you go, now click... and REVIEW! Thanks! 


	2. Midnight meeting 1

Monday, week 2, hallway

Madame Pomfrey had released Draco from the hospital wing earlier that day, on the condition that he went straight back to the common room. The only problem is that he didn't know which common room to go to. He couldn't go to the Slytherin dungeons, seeing as he looked like Harry Potter, but he didn't know how to get into the Gryffindor tower. So what exactly was he supposed to do?

Hermione caught up with him in the hallway. "Hey Harry."

He turned around. "Hey Mu- Hermione, What's up?"

The weirdest thing just happened. Ferret boy just came up to me in the hallway and asked me to give you this." She held out a folded piece of paper.

_Will they ever forget about the whole ferret thing? Jeez! That guy was psycho! _He took the paper and unfolded it. It was a note.

**_Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch at midnight._**

"What does it say Harry?" Hermione asked him eagerly.

"He wants me to meet him." He said, trying to look confused.

"Well, if you need me to hex him or anything for you, just ask! Well, gotta go!" He watched her as she practically skipped down the hallway. _Remind me to never piss that girl off._

Monday night, week 2, Quidditch pitch

Harry watched as Draco approached. Or rather, he watched as Draco approached in his body. That was weird. "Malfoy. You're here."

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you?"

"Are you goin' queer on me Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

"When did you figure it out? Harry, I confess! I'm madly in love with you! Excuse me, but no. You know as well as I do that something weird is going on here. What are we going to do about it?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I want my body back!" He tried to stay calm, but it didn't work very well."

"Jeez Potter! Calm down! Don't have a cow."

"Moo." He replied sarcastically. When he saw Draco's annoyed look, he smirked a little. " Chill, Malfoy, It's just a joke. What are the sons of Death eaters not allowed to joke." He was surprised at the scared look on Draco's face. "_What?_"

"Well one- you're right, we're not. And two- You look so much like me right now it's scaring me. Stop smirking dammit!"

Suddenly Harry erupted into laughter, then stopped, surprised. Malfoy's laughter sounded so strange. Then he brightened up. "I have an idea!"

"Congratulations. I know those don't happen often."

"Shut up ass hole. Why don't we ask Hermione. She knows everything. Stupid mudblood."

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Oh my god. I just called Hermione a mudblood. Something's not right here."

"We've gotta find her."

* * *

Here's a little filler chapter for all you people, I kinda have writer's block with this, and as really close to removing it, but i came up with this. Please Review! and any ideas are REALY APRECIATED! 


	3. Discoveries

**a/n:** This is really short an i appologize, but i wanted to add a little to as many stories as I could so I'm keeping this short so I have time to work on other stories tonight.

**An EXTREMELY BIG THANK YOU to _SPOOKS-A-LOT_ AND_LAZYLACY_ who wncouraged me to keep going with this story! And to all my other readers- please review, i'd love to hear what you think! and thank you so much for taking time to read this!You guys rock!**

* * *

Tuesday, early morning, week 2

"Hermione!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry standing over her looking down. "Whassa matter Harry? It's late!"

"Actually, it's early." A familiar cold voice drawled nearby. Her head snapped in that direction and saw Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of her bed. Suddenly she felt self conscious, She didn't want Malfoy to see her in her pajamas!

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Oh that's a nice way to talk to your best friend since first year!" Malfoy smiled- he didn't sneer, it was a genuine smile one that belonged on the face of someone else. "Room of requirement, five minutes." And with that, both he and Harry left.

Upon arriving in the Room of requirement, she saw Harry and Malfoy sitting on opposite sides of the room on separate couches. They didn't even look up as she entered.

Harry looked over at Draco, "Where is that stupid mudblood? It doesn't take that long to get here."

Draco looked back at him. "Calm down Malfoy, maybe she got held up by Filch or something."

It hit her then. Something was wrong with her best friend. Something was VERY wrong.

Wednesday, Week 2, Gryffindor Common Room

Harry or Rather, Draco in Harry's body, walked into the common room only to be dragged back to the Dormitories by Hermione who had seen him enter. She stopped between the doors leading off to the boys and girls dormitories and took out her wand, and tapping the small section of wall. To his surprise, a door appeared, and she led him through.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked exasperatedly. She looked shocked. "What?"

"You just called me Hermione."

"Really? I never would have guessed. I know that I called you Hermione!"

"Why?"

"Because... Because... I, um... When have I not called you Hermione?"

Draco mentally smacked himself _You idiot! That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard. _

Surprisingly Hermione smiled, "You don't have to pretend, around me, Draco. I know."

"Why are you calling me Draco? I'm Harry."

Hermione smiled again, then raised her head and caught Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco responded, placing his hand on he back of her head to deepen the kiss. This was what he had wanted to do for a long time. Suddenly she pulled away. "Harry would not have done that."

"Fine. I'm not Harry. Now what do you suppose we do about this situation?"  
"First of all, I think we should be kissing again."

And Draco was all to happy to agree.

Thursday, week 2, dungeons

"Malfoy." Harry turned around to see Hermione standing behind him. "Follow me."

He followed her off into an empty classroom. "What is it Hermione?"

"I found the antidote."

"You did? That's great!"

"The only problem is, It takes almost a two months to brew, and it's extremely risky."

"That's a problem."

"Yes. It is. I need you to help me out with something though."

"What?"

"I need you to get us into the Chamber of Secrets."


	4. Return to the Chamber

**a/n: thank you again to all who revieved- lazy lacy and spooks a lot especially- you guys are my most faithful reviewers to this story. you rock my socks!**

**and to whoever asked (i don't remember who, sorry) this is going to be Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny if you havent figured that out yet.

* * *

**

Friday, week 2, Chamber of Secrets

Harry stood alone in the large dark room, memories flooding back to him. He could almost hear his voice... And Ginny... Lying on the ground the life draining out of her ever so slowly getting weaker by the second.

He brushed a lock of the pale blonde hair out of his eyes. At least it Malfoy couldn't get in here without him. For some reason Harry was slightly possessive of the chamber. He didn't want Malfoy to just be able to get in here any time he wanted.

There were footsteps, that he presumed to just be a one of the memories running through his mind until

"Malfoy. What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Harry whipped around to see Ginny Weasley standing at the mouth of the entrance tunnel, glaring at him angrily. "Ginny... I..."

"Get out Malfoy. You have no right to be here! NO RIGHT!"

"Gin... You have to listen to me! I'm not Malfoy! I'm Harry! Harry Potter!"

"I think I'd know Harry Potter when I saw him Malfoy, you can't trick me."

"No, Gin, there was this whole thing in Potions, Malfoy and I we.. We switched bodies!'

"Are you crazy? I'm not stupid Malfoy. I know a lie when I hear one."

They were standing in front of each other now, about a foot away. "Ginny, you have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anyone! I'm not some fragile thing that has to be protected and I'm tired of being lied to! Now GET OUT MALFOY! I don't need you ruining my life too!"

"I'm not trying to ruin your life Gin." Harry reached out his hand and touched her cheek lightly, cautiously. Surprisingly, she didn't shove him away. Instead, She stepped closer, and touched his forehead. "Ginerva Weasley. As your brother's friend, I promise you I'm telling the truth."

"Don't promise me as my brother's friend, Promise me as mine."

"I can't do that. And if I could I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because If I was just your friend, I wouldn't be able to do this." He lifted her lips to his and kissed her lightly, waiting for her to pull away. But she didn't. She instead kissed him back, stopping only to say, "Well, for one thing, I'm glad you're not my friend Harry Potter" Before leaning in and kissing him again.

Saturday, week 2, Gryffindor tower

"Malfoy! Wake up!" Draco looked up to see his face staring back at him

"Holy crap Potter. Scare the hell out of me why don't you?" Draco was never going to get used to the fact that he looked like Harry Potter.

"Fine, I will. Follow me." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Draco to stumble after him, as he pulled on a pair of pants over his boxers. He met up with Harry in the hallway who glanced at him. "You couldn't have put a shirt on?"

"Not like I had much time." Harry smirked. "Stop that! That's creepy. You look way to much like me when you do that."

"I am you Malfoy. Muahahahaha."

"STOP!" Draco clapped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. Harry Potter was NOT turning into him! NO!

"Come on Malfoy. Let's go." Harry led him down various corridors until they reached a door that said 'girls bathroom' on it and he reached for the handle

"Potter, what are you doing? You can't go in there. It's a girls bathroom."

"It's the only entrance we've found. Deal with it."

"Entrance? Entrance to what?"

"You'll see Malfoy. You'll see soon enough." HE spun around to see Ginny Weasley standing there in front of him.

"Uh... Hi Ginny." Draco stammered out, trying to save whatever was left of his identity from being discovered.

"Oh shove it Malfoy. I know it's you. I for one don't really want you to be down there, but Hermione insisted that both of you have to be involved and the potion has to be made at the site where the basilisk was killed, so that leaves only one option."

"Basilisk? Where are we going Potter?"

"You'll see soon enough Malfoy. If I tell you now, you either won't believer me, or you'll run away. Now come on. Ginny, Is Hermione already down there?"

"Yes I let her in. She told me to come up here and wait for you."

Draco Followed Ginny and Harry through the door and over to the sinks. "Oh look, a sink. Wonderful. How is a sink going to..."

Suddenly, Harry had opened his mouth and started hissing. Parseltongue, Draco realized. He watched as the sink disappeared to reveal a tunnel leading downward into a large dark space.

"Come on, let's go." Ginny said, as she slid down the tunnel.

"After you." Harry motioned him forward, and Draco stepped forward to the mouth of the tunnel. He really didn't want to go down there. He was about to turn back when Potter's Hand was on his back, pushing him down the tunnel.

"Potter, Where are we?" He asked.

"Draco. Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

KG: review please! 

CW: we'll give you a cookie!


	5. Parselmouth

was on his back, pushing him down the tunnel.

"Potter, Where are we?" He asked.

"Draco. Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."

Sunday, week 3, hallway  
"Malfoy. Come here."

"What do you want, _Potter?_"

"Malfoy, I just want to talk to you."

Harry walked over to Draco, who was standing leaning against a wall. He looked back at Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for him. Ron looked like he hoped he would punch Harry, whom he thought was Draco, and Hermione was obviously anxious.

"What do you want?" I Want to know if you can speak Parseltongue."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, do me a favor, and meet me in the prefect's bathroom at Midnight."

"Fine I'll be there."

Sunday, week 3, prefect's bathroom.

Harry walked in to see Hermione and Draco sitting at a table near the edge of the large bath tub. "Hey Hermione. Malfoy."

"Hey Harry."

"Why did you need me here, Potter?"

"We need to know If you can speak Parselmouth or not, cause I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Well you see," Hermione explained, "The potion, when affecting two individuals simultaneously, can begin to have a negative affect on those people's sense of self. They can begin to totally become the other person, only with a small memory of who they really are. And after a few months, the affects are irreversible."

Draco hesitated, "So, um, How long do we still have?"

"The affects begin to be permanent after about three months. And the antidote still has another month, month and a half to brew, and if anything goes wrong, we have to start over. At this point, we can't afford anything but a perfect potion."

"I'm never going to say this again, but for once I wish we had Snape."

"I agree."

Hermione looked between the two enemies. "Wow, two milestones in the space of about ten seconds. Harry wants Snape's help and Harry and Draco agree."

"SO Potter, how do we find out if I'm a Parselmouth or not?"

"Like this." Harry took a small plastic terrarium out from under his cloak, and set it on the table. Inside was a small yellow and white snake. "She's a baby albino Python. She won't hurt you, I made her promise. Try and talk to her."

"All right. Hello."Draco looked at Harry expectantly.

"Try again."

_Hello._

_Hello, Who are you?_

_I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?_

_Haspetha._

_Well, nice to meet you I guess. Although, I have to ask you, will I still be able to do this when I'm back in my own body._

_It is possible, although I do not know much about such matters. Now If you will excuse me, I shall return to my nap. _

Draco looked back to Harry who was smiling. "So?"

"I think Slytherin would be proud of you."

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! To Lazy lacy- my fav breaking benjamin son has to be So Cold or Home, or possibly Polyamorous. Home at the concert was AWESOME! THere's nothing comparable to hearing their music live! if you want, email me sometime, so i can respond faster!


	6. Scared

**A/N:** I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, but for the moment, it's all i've got. I'm trying not to rush to the end, so again, i appologize to thise of you who wanted londer chapters, i'll try, but i can't promise much.

* * *

Thursday, week 3, Chamber of Secrets

"Hello Ginny."

"Hi Harry."

"You know Ginny, I'm realizing something."

"What?"

"Well, Even after everything, The Sorcerer's Stone, The diary, the Graveyard, The Department of mysteries, I'm scared. I don't think I've ever been scared before'

"What are you scared of."

"Getting stuck, forgetting who I am, I don't want that to happen. I want to just be me. That's hard enough being who I am, but it's twice as hard being Draco."

"Harry..." Ginny placed a hand on his cheek, and closed the gap between their lips. "It's all right to be scared. You don't always have to be the rock that everyone thinks you are. I know you're not. I also know that you try, and you try pretty damn hard, and every one out there who doesn't know you as well as I do thinks that you are that strong. But I know it's all an act. I 'm scared too. I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could stand that. I really don't."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice echoed through the chamber.

"How much longer 'Mione?" He asked when she got closer to them.

"It just needs to sit for about three more weeks, and then it'll be ready."

"Okay then, only three more weeks as a dumbass Slytherin."

Saturday, week 3, Gryffindor common room.

"Hello Hermione, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure 'Harry'." She followed Draco up the stairs and into the little room they had discovered. "What is it Draco?"

"I... I don't know. It's just this thing about the whole change back- I'm having mixed feelings about it."

"What?"

"Well, I can't wait to get back to my own body but... If I go back, I doubt I'll ever be able to talk to you like this again. I'd miss that."

"I can still talk to you Draco."

"It won't be the same."

"It will never be the same." Hermione leaned up and kissed him gently. "It will never be the same. You'll always be you, and I'll always be me, but it will never again be the same. Even if you go back to being the way you were, or worse, I'll never forget what happened, and I doubt that you will either."


	7. Tears 111 meetings

**A/N: big thanx to _spooks alot_ and all of the rest you who reviewed. Spooks A lot- Hope this makes you happy, I tried to make it longer, but then I ran out of ideas (lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: **NOTHING is mine! don't you people get that already?

* * *

Sunday, week 4, Slytherin dormitories

Harry walked into 'his' dormitory to find a large, brown owl sitting on his bed, holding a message in it's talons. He took the note, and the bird flew out of the room. He opened the note, and sat on the bed so he could read it.

**Dearest Draco, **

**Meet me tonight in the Girl's Prefect's bathroom at 11:30. Don't be late, I'll be waiting. **

**All my Love, **

**Pansy Parkinson. **

Harry shivered. Parkinson? Ugh, the thought of it was disgusting. He thought about standing her up, but if she and Draco really were going out, he didn't want to ruin that for him. Why he felt the need to keep up Draco's love life was unknown to even himself. And since when did he refer to him as 'Draco'? When did it stop being just 'Malfoy'? Things were certainly getting weird.

Sunday, week 4, Gryffindor tower

"Hi Draco."

"Hermione, you know the next Hogsmeade weekend? That's after this whole thing will be over right?" Draco asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Yes, I think so. Why? Did you promise Parkinson you'd go with her?" Hermione couldn't help the sarcasm from being in her voice. She wondered if she had even tried.

"No. I was wondering.. Well, even though I'd, well, be me, if, maybe you wanted to go with me?"

"Really? Well, then.. Yes, I'd love to." Hermione couldn't help but smile, as Draco breathed a small sigh of relief. It was funny to think of him getting nervous about asking her out. She laughed to herself. _I'm going out with Draco Mal-foy! I'm going out with Draco Mal-foy! Na na na na NA NA! _She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, she was taken by surprise when Draco's lips met hers. She was even more surprised at how much she liked it.

Sunday night, week 4, Hallway/prefect's bathroom

Harry opened the door into the prefect's bathrooms to find the room empty. It was silent, as if there wasn't anyone else there in the room. He looked at his watch. 11:32, almost exactly when Pansy had told him to be there. So where was she?

He walked over into the Girl's half and looked around. _Nothin..._ His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of arms wrapping around his shoulders and kisses being planted at the base of his neck. He whipped around to see Pansy standing there in front of him, wearing a bathrobe, and he was pretty sure there was nothing under it.

"Hey Drakkie. I thought you might want to come for a little swim with me?" She pointed to the swimming pool sized bathtub, which had been filled with steaming, bubble filled water.

_Oh my god. What the hell am I supposed to do? _"Sure Pans." Her hands moved to the buttons on his robe, undoing them in a matter of seconds. The rest of his clothes followed shortly after. He slipped into the water and looked up at her expectantly. _Holy crap what am I doing?_ He watched as she slowly undid the robe and let it slide slowly off of her shoulders. _Oh. My . God._

Harry now knew why Draco put up with Pansy's whiney-ness. She was pretty hot. Her hair hung down well past her shoulders, covering her breasts, although that didn't hide them very well. She got into the water and slid next to him, running her smooth hands over his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him.

_This is so wrong. Ginny... Oh my god, Ginny, I am so sorry! I wish I didn't have to do this, but if I didn't the whole thing could be blown. Ginny, please forgive me. _

Harry left Pansy about two hours later to return to the dormitory. Quietly, he made his way into his bed, drew the curtains around it, shutting out the view of the room, and laid his head on the pillow, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

Monday, week 4, COS

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"What's the matter Harry?" She looked at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"You know how I have to pretend to be Draco, so we don't get found out? Well, last night, Pansy Parkinson..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you slept with Parkinson?"

"No! I, well... She sent me a note telling me to meet her at :#) last might, and we ended up making out for like two hours... Ginny I am so sorry. "

"Harry. Look at me." He did, and he saw anger in her eyes, but also, he saw a lot of hurt and betrayal. "Harry James Potter. I want you to swear to me that what you will say next is the absolute truth."

"I swear."

"Nothing happened?"

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Yes. Absolutely nothing."

"Did you want something to happen.?"

"No."

"Not even for a second?"

"Ginny, if you were a guy, and a fairly attractive girl, basically begs you to have sex with her, it would be hard to say truthfully that you didn't want something even for a second. But I swear, it was only for that long. I love you Ginerva Wesley, and under normal circumstances, I would have flat out refused."

"Harry, I forgive you. I know you did what you had to do. As long as nothing happened, then it's all right."

Harry smiled, kissed her, and then hugged her tightly. "Ginny, you are the best girl a guy could ever have. I don't deserve you."

"You're right you probably don't" He looked down at her to see her smiling mischievously. "But you have me anyway."

Tuesday, week 4, Gryffindor tower.

"Ron, you have a letter." Draco had walked into the room to see his owl on Weasley's bed. _Potter, what the hell are you doing? _

Really?" Ron walked into the room, took the letter, and watched as the bird flew out the window. He read the letter quickly, then handed it to Draco. "Who do you think sent it?"

Draco looked down at the note. _**Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch at midnight**. _It was an exact copy of the one Potter had sent him a few weeks before. "I have no idea." He lied." Do you think you're going to go?"

Do you think I should?" Ron looked at who he thought to be his best friend expectantly.

"I think so, but you should probably ask Hermione. Do you want me to go find her?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Draco rushed out of the room and called up the stairs leading towards the girls dormitories. Hermione came down. "What?"

"Ron got a message form a certain person we both know, he wants to know if he should meet him or not. Tell him yes."

"Why should he go out and meet some random person we don't even...OH!"

"Yes, oh. now c'mon. And make it look like you don't know what's going on."

They walked back together to the boy's dorm, where Ron sat on his bed, note in hand. He looked up. "Hey Mione. Listen, I got this weird note." He handed it to her, and after a moment asked. "Do you think I should go?"

"I don't know... I guess it couldn't hurt to see what they want. And Harry and I can watch from a distance under the invisibility cloak. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay then. Tonight at midnight. now, who wants to go down to Dinner? I'm Hungary!"

"When are you not?" Draco and Hermione teased, as they walked together out of the tower and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**KG** now wasn't that cute?  
**CW:** no  
**KG** How can you say that! That's inhuman  
**CW**: _I'm_ inhuman.  
**KG**: True. Penguin? _Penguin?  
_**AP:**_ sniffle_ y-yes?  
**CW**: Are you _Crying?  
_**AP**: N-no!  
**KG**: It's okay to cry.  
**AP**: IT's just that... they're sucj a cute couple, i couldn't stand it if they broke up!  
**KG**: But penguin, they're still together!  
**AP:** IT WAS STILL VERY CLOSE! DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND? HOW CAN YOU PLAY WITH OUR EMOTIONS LIKE THIS?  
**KG:** Cause it's fun? -.-: Duh!  
**AP:** You're eviler than I though you were!  
**KG**: Muahahahaha! _cough_ Anyhoo! please review!


	8. Back Again

Thursday, week 5, hallway

Harry walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Ginny Weasley. Draco walked with Hermione a few feet behind.

"Look how cute they are." Hermione said, to Draco. Harry and Ginny stopped, and kissed before Harry turned to walk into his class and Ginny walked down the hall.

"Oh... My... My lips have Weasley germs." Draco said horrified. "I'm going to kill him, as soon as I get my body back."

"Oh calm down." Hermione said. Then a mischievous glint came into her eyes. "You know, there's a way you could get him back."

"How? Tell me!" Draco said almost desperately.

"Like this." Hermione pushed him against the wall, her lips against his. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Umm... Ahhh... _God _Granger." Draco stammered.

"What? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have..." Hermione was cut off by Draco. "What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Hermione stood there in shock. "Wh.. What?"

"Fine, If you won't." Draco switched their positions, and pressed her against the wall.

After they separated, Hermione looked at the door across the hallway. "For once, I don't want to go to class."

"Then come with me." Draco took her by the arm and led her off down to the end of the hallway. Hermione noticed a wooden door that she'd never noticed before.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Broom closet." Barely had he gotten the words out, Hermione had opened the door and dragged them both inside.

Wednesday, Midnight, week 7 Slytherin boys dorms

"Harry! Wake up!" Harry looked up to see Ginny sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Ginny? What the heck are you doing here? Ron'll kill me if he finds out..."

"Shut up. I don't care about Ron." Ginny climbed over closer to him, and kissed him softly on the mouth. "All I care about is you."

"Ginny... Jeez, Gin, not now"

She smiled. "No, but maybe tomorrow night."

"Not until I'm myself again." Harry said insistently.

"Exactly."

"What? What are you talking about Gin?"

She smiled. "The potion is ready."

"Oh my god. Come on! Let's go!" Harry leaped out of bed and slipped into one of Draco's robes for the last time. Together, they ran out of the common room and up towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Thursday, week 7, COS

Hermione looked over at Draco who was sitting on the ground, staring into space. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Liar. Tell me."

He sighed. "It's just... I think I'm going to miss being so close to you all the time."

"I will too, but..." She was cut off by the grinding sound that meant someone was entering.

Harry and Ginny entered the chamber together, Harry looking extremely excited. "I can't believe this 'Mione!" He ran over to her and hugged her. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye how Draco tensed.

"It'll be good to have you back Harry." She said, pulling away. She walked over to the bubbling cauldron, and poured out two vials, one for Harry, and another for Draco. She handed the vials to the boys. "Go on then."

Harry and Draco downed the vials, and then collapsed.

Later, Thursday, week 7, COS

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes, to see Ginny standing over the body of... Draco Malfoy. He was back!

Silently, he stood up, and wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear. "I'm back Gin."

She whipped around, and kissed him. "I've missed you Harry."

"I've missed you too Ginny."

"Where in hell am I?" A voice behind them asked. They looked down to see Draco Malfoy sitting up. He looked up at Harry, and a look of shock came over his face. He looked down at his hands. "I'm me again!"

"It's finally over Malfoy."

"Yeah it is."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, until Hermione came in. "Is everyone back in their rightful bodies?" She asked, but then seeing Harry and Ginny standing so close together. She said "I guess so. So are things going to return to normal now?"

"I doubt it." Harry said. "And Draco, how do you put up with those people? God Slytherins are idiots. I think I lowered my IQ by about ten points just by being around them."

"Very funny Harry." Draco said sarcastically.

"Whoa. First names. This is weird." Ginny said.

"And it's about to get weirder." Hermione said, walking towards Draco and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well... Okay then. But Hermione, I thought you liked Ron." Harry said shocked.

"Ewww no. Ron and me?" She shuddered. "No, we're just friends."

"Okay then. Well, it's almost lunch time. Let's return to the real world now, shall we?"

"Yeah lets go."

The four teenagers walked together out into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, and into the hallway. From the opposite end of the hall, Snape noticed the group, and gave them a questioning glance. "Strange... Very strange..."

* * *

KG: And thus ends _Behind Enemy Lives_. What did you think? Let me know!

AP: Awwwwww! Harry-and-Ginny! sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

CW: wow. -.-;;

KG: Why? WHY? >. ;;


End file.
